


Ужасные, кошмарные, дрянные, отвратительные отношения Гогена и Ван Гога

by hirasava



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Artists RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Manipulative Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: "Гоген очень интересует меня как человек, действительно очень интересует. Долгое время я думал, что в нашем проклятом ремесле мы, художники, больше всего нуждаемся в людях с руками и желудком рабочего, с более естественными склонностями, с характером более мягким и отзывчивым, чем у всех этих декадентствующих и прогнивших завсегдатаев парижских бульваров. И вот здесь мы, в чем нет ни малейшего сомнения, увидели перед собой естественного человека с инстинктами дикаря. Кровь и пол берут в Гогене верх над честолюбием". (Из письма Винсента Ван Гога)





	Ужасные, кошмарные, дрянные, отвратительные отношения Гогена и Ван Гога

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Van Gogh and Gauguin's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765362) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> По большей части, этот перевод вдохновлен потрясающим и самым точным в отношении биографии фильмом 2007 года "Желтый дом".  
> Вот несколько смонтированных роликов из фильма - один под музыку Баха, которая стала главной темой фильма, второй - под песню "Винсент", посвященную Ван Гогу.  
> https://youtu.be/p9wy03frCwI  
> https://youtu.be/5iTTnZsHbeo

_20 декабря 1888_

Вероятно, Гогену попросту надоело заботиться о нем. Даже Тео устал от этого, а ведь он — брат Винсента; это наверняка очень, очень утомительно, и Винсент не должен ненавидеть то, что Гоген ненавидит его за это.

— Ты как маленький ребенок, — говорит Гоген. — Ну правда, неужели ты не можешь не вытирать свои руки, когда обдираешь их, Винсент, это смешно... нет, не трогай мое одеяло, ты все измажешь кровью. Как можно было устроить такой беспорядок?

Его голос — воплощение осуждения, как и крупные руки, трущие мыльной тряпкой белые расцарапанные ладони Винсента с ржаво-красной, болезненной яростью. 

— Думаешь, я специально?

— Такое мне и в голову не приходило, — говорит Гоген. — Но не удивлюсь. А ты специально?

Руки Винсента — единственное хоть что-то стоящее в нем (но не слишком стоящее — никто не покупает его картины); он ранит их, будто пытается заставить Гогена обратить на него внимание хотя бы раз, прежде чем тот покинет Арль. Если он покинет Арль. Он говорил, что не уедет. Но...

Горло Винсента сжимается от этой мысли. Не страшно, если _Поль_ уйдет. Правда, он должен этого ожидать. Внимание Поля не задерживается и не фокусируется ни на чем, пока он не собирается это нарисовать, а Винсента он уже рисовал. _(Плохо.)_

— Я упал. На льду на дороге, когда возвращался из фруктового сада. Я поскользнулся на льду и упал.

Любой может упасть, Гогену не следует думать, будто Винсент раздражает его специально.  
Или следует. 

— Ты упал. Ты, который с таким вниманием изучает местность, поскользнулся на льду и упал.

Винсент сглатывает и смотрит на пыльный пол из красного кирпича — сейчас из-за заката за окном он стал оранжевым. Гоген садится, и матрас под ним продавливается; Винсент наклоняется и почти падает на него. 

— Винсент, — зовет Гоген. — Винсент? Я не смогу очистить твои руки, пока ты сжимаешь их в кулаки. 

Винсент опускает взгляд на свои сжатые ладони и расслабляет их, вытягивая пальцы: тонкие, с опухшими суставами. 

— Ты сделал мне больно, — говорит он.

— Тебе легко причинить боль, — говорит Гоген и левой рукой обхватывает оба запястья Винсента (у Гогена такие большие руки, а запястья Винсента такие тонкие от недоедания) и снова вытирает их, более нежно. — Слабак. 

Его голос звучит столь же ласково, сколь и раздраженно. Удовольствие от этого разъедает сильнее щелочи.

Винсенту нравится радовать Поля; ему хочется, чтобы они больше сходились во взглядах на искусство, хочется, чтобы его собственные картины были лучше. Хотя Винсент и не ждал, что они будут такими же хорошими, как у него; Гоген — гений, а что Винсент нарисовал, кроме пары приличных подсолнухов?

Но, вероятно, Гоген не обрадовался бы, рисуй Винсент так же хорошо, как и он.  
Подсолнухи висят над кроватью Поля — их повесил туда Винсент. Гоген продолжает спать под подсолнухами Винсента — это ведь хороший знак?

Они кажутся необычно алыми от заката. Внезапно Винсенту хочется написать еще, прямо сейчас, заполнить подсолнухами весь дом, всю страну, создать ряд подсолнухов от Арля до Японии: картины с подсолнухами для борьбы с декабрьским холодом.

— Что ты делаешь? На улице слишком холодно, чтобы рисовать, — говорит Гоген. Его мясистые пальцы впиваются в запястья Винсента, полумесяцы темной полусухой краски под ногтями окрашивают кожу Винсента, словно струпья.

Винсент пытается поймать нить разговора. 

— Здесь теплее, чем в Париже, — говорит он.

Гоген фыркает, как лошадь. Он не любит Париж, туда он бы не уехал.

Винсент не знает, сколько изначально Тео заплатил Гогену за приезд в Арль, но подозревает, что сумма была немалой. Он не заслуживает своего брата. Когда-нибудь Тео устанет от него так же, как и Гоген: бесконечные письма Винсента, расточительность, его картины, которые никто не хочет покупать...

Вот почему Винсент не рисует по памяти, как настаивает Гоген: его ум напоминает старую средневековую карту «здесь водятся драконы» — страшные, чешуйчатые драконы, которые сделают его картины еще уродливее, чем раньше.

Винсент дрожит. Гоген крепче сжимает его запястья, и вот ладони Винсента обжигает горячая охра йода. Винсент вздрагивает и смаргивает слезы от боли и запаха. 

— Грязь попала, — говорит Гоген.

— Ты мог предупредить... — резко бросает Винсент, но Гоген продолжает, потирая большим пальцем запястья Винсента.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь заботился о себе? В раны могла попасть инфекция.

Винсент кусает губу (его губы в ужасном состоянии, обкусанные и обветренные) и говорит:

— Спасибо.

Винсент чувствует свой пульс, бьющийся о большой палец Поля — настолько крепко тот держит его. Это не должно быть приятно. Винсенту очень нравится. Они сидят и общаются, Поль рассеянно постукивает пальцами по запястьям Винсента.

— Пошли в бордель, — говорит Гоген. — У нас есть деньги?

Винсент предпочел бы не двигаться, но... он готов на все, чтобы сделать Поля счастливым.

— Сейчас посмотрю.

Он спрятал все деньги, чтобы Поль не смог купить билет на поезд. Приходится искать среди холстов, одежды, японских гравюр, кучи красок из Парижа и писем от Тео... а, вот они. Деньги лежат в одном из писем Тео, в котором брат сожалеет по поводу предполагаемого решения Гогена покинуть Арль.

— Винсент?! — кричит Гоген.

Он вполне может отправится в Париж пешком, чтобы сбежать от него. Винсент все еще не может заставить себя отдать ему деньги, потому засовывает их обратно в конверт.  
Он возвращается в комнату Гогена. Тот в майке, ищет среди грязного белья рубашку без пятен краски. Его мускулистые руки от холода покрыты мурашками, но, кажется, ему это не мешает, он напевает «Канкан», и... останавливается и хмурится, потому что замечает Винсента, ютящегося в дверях. Боже, как Винсент ненавидит этот взгляд; как же хочет сбить с лица Гогена это властное презрение. 

— Ван Гог?

Гоген, как обычно, возвращает их к знакомым выражениям. Винсент опускает голову и смотрит себе под ноги — из дырки в носке торчит большой палец.   
Из него так себе лжец. 

— Мы на мели. 

Гоген с отвращением швыряет рубашки. 

— Что ты делаешь с деньгами своего брата? Подтираешь ими задницу? 

Боже, Винсент так устал от этого. 

— Иди к черту, — говорит он. — Или в Париж, Тонкин, да куда угодно...

Гоген пересекает комнату, яростно глядя на него.

— Винсент, — зовет он. 

Винсент тщетно отталкивает его ( _Гоген_ такой большой).

Он толкает его плечом — хороший, крепкий толчок, от которого Гоген должен был отлететь к двери, — но тот успевает схватить его за руку, поэтому Винсента закручивает, и он сам летит в стену. Удар выбивает дыхание, как и гнев, когда он видит Гогена — тот трет плечо и свирепо смотрит на него. 

— Ты все разрушаешь, — резко бросает он.

Поль уйдет. Поль должен уйти, если захочет. Винсенту плохо от мысли, что он заточит свой мастихин о зубы и пырнет себя, если это заставит Поля остаться; заставит его пожелать остаться; он должен захотеть остаться. 

— Зачем ты вообще приехал в Арль? Это бессмысленно, так бессмысленно все, — слова Винсента ничего не значат, он не произнес бы их, но не может остановиться, — ты должен уйти, мне плевать, ты все равно меня ненавидишь...

— У тебя кровоточат руки, — мягко перебивает его Гоген.

Так и есть. Ногти Винсента, хотя и обгрызанные, быстро содрали корку с ран. Кровь стекает по костяшкам пальцев и капает, как густая алая патока, и Винсент настолько загипнотизирован этим, что не замечает, когда Поль прикасается к нему.

— Успокойся, — говорит он, обхватывая его затылок широкой ладонью. — Дыши.

Такой добрый, слишком ласковый. Пальцы Поля ерошат короткие рыжие волосы Винсента; он касается лба Винсента своим собственным — легонько, раз, другой, третий — и каким-то образом это успокаивает. Предплечья Поля в мурашках от холода, и Винсенту так хочется коснуться их. Но вместо этого он говорит: 

— Я... Скоро придёт письмо от Тео с моим пособием; если ты подождешь, всего лишь подождешь...

— Я же сказал тебе, что не уйду, — говорит Поль, упираясь лбом в лоб Винсента. Слишком близко, у Винсента двоится перед глазами, и он зажмуривается. — Господи Боже. 

Голос его звучит не зло, просто невероятно устало. Руки Винсента дрожат. Поль должен пожелать остаться. 

— Мне жаль...

— Мы просто будем экономить, — прерывает этот лепет Гоген, снова обращаясь к нему. — Если с тобой это вообще возможно.

— Когда-то я жил в угольных шахтах вообще без ничего, — говорит Винсент, желая доказать свою неприхотливость, но Поль вздыхает еще раздраженнее — конечно, он не склонен к самопожертвованию. Винсент кусает губу. — Все, что хочешь. Все, что попросишь — твое. 

Вот только Поль, разумеется, не просит, потому что Поль никогда и ничего не просит. Он прижимает Винсента к дверному косяку и накрывает его рот своим, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу.

Винсент задыхается или задохнулся бы, вот только дышать он не может; даже когда Поль на мгновение выпускает его губы, он не может дышать. 

— _Гоген_...

— Винсент? — с такой нежностью произносит Поль. И Винсент задыхается, а Поль смеется и целует губы Винсента, его веки, лоб, щеки над бородой, пока Винсент не пытается ответить, но хватка Поля на затылке останавливает его, пальцы мягко поглаживают впадинку чуть ниже уха.

— _Поль_ , — умоляет он.

— Винсент, радость моя, — говорит Поль, проводя руками по ребрам Винсента, словно по клавишам аккордеона, — что ты сделал с нашими деньгами? 

Винсент вздрагивает. 

— Я не...

Ладони Поля легко скользят вверх по спине Винсента, как пауки. Винсент шипит, сжимая в кулаки майку Поля.

— Ты измажешь меня кровью, — говорит Поль, отводя в сторону руки Винсента, но при этом крепко прижимая его к себе. — Поговори со мной, — бормочет он, щекоча усами ухо Винсента.

— Ты причиняешь мне боль, — выпаливает Винсент.

— Нет, — Поль совсем не нежно кусает его. — Тебе это нравится.

 _Да._ Да, и это ужасно. Винсент зарывается лицом в шею Поля; тот одной рукой держит его голову, сгибает уши, разминает шею, и это так прекрасно, и внезапно Винсента настигает ужасная мысль — Поль разминает его, как глину. Мышцы его пластичны, кости подвижны, и пальцы Поля вымарывают неровности между его ребрами.

— Ну, — говорит Поль, резко срывая пуговицы с рубашки Винсента. — Наконец-то ты достаточно послушный, — он стягивает подтяжки с плеч Винсента, и крупная, холодная ладонь ныряет под рубашку, касаясь его тощей спины. — Да еще так легко достался, — бормочет он Винсенту на ухо, и Винсент снова вздрагивает и поднимает голову, а Поль ухмыляется и опять целует его.

Винсент вырывается, и какой-то ужасный момент _Гоген_ держит его, но затем выпускает, и Винсент спотыкаясь пятится назад, пока не ударяется о другую стену. Его руки дрожат, когда он пытается застегнуть оставшиеся на рубашке пуговицы.

— Помочь? — интересуется Гоген.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — огрызается Винсент. Пуговицы поддаются, хотя он все равно неправильно застегивает рубашку. Гоген открывает рот, но Винсент прерывает его, — Пойду поищу для тебя деньги. 

Менее ужасно, если ему не придется слышать, как Гоген произносит это, но он не успевает уйти прежде, чем видит отвратительную, довольную улыбку Гогена, который от этого становится похож на кота, отведавшего сливки.

Винсент опускается на колени рядом с комодом. Руки у него дрожат, когда он переворачивает конверты с письмами, пока не находит... 

— Вот, — говорит он, и Гоген наклоняется и целует его крепко и горячо, пока Винсент не расслабляется; тогда Гоген вытягивает деньги из его руки и, отстраняясь, легко похлопывает его по голове.

— Я знал, что в конце концов ты внемлешь голосу разума, — говорит Гоген, пересчитывая деньги. Винсент все еще стоит на коленях над раскрытым ящиком комода, он почти раздавлен. Гоген улыбается ему и протягивает руку. — Вытри лицо. Ты опять весь в крови.

Да. Руки — совсем немного, но кончики пальцев, когда он касается губ, становятся темно-красными. 

— Давай, — говорит Гоген, но Винсент пялится на свои кровавые пальцы и игнорирует протянутую руку Гогена.

Тот вздыхает и уходит.


End file.
